H2O New Generation
by Little Lightning Bug
Summary: Rikki, Emma, and Bella are grown up now, and have their own lives. But what happens when Cleo and her new family move back to the Gold Coast? Meet Adrianna McCartney, Rei Bennett, Sapphira Dove, and Braelynn (Lynn) Benjamin, the kids of Cleo&Lewis, Rikki&Zane, Emma&Ash, Bella&Will. But when the kids meet they start to figure out their parents' secrets...and maybe some of their own.
1. Meet Adrianna

Adrianna's POV

"Ro, scoot over!" I yelled as my older sister Rosita squished me against the window. Of course, she paid no attention to me. She just kept dancing to whatever was playing on her headphones.

"Mummy, I have to go to the bathroom!" my little sister Lizzie screamed.

"Me too me too!" joined in Danny.

"Will someone just let me out of this car?!" I snapped. My dad turned and looked at me.

"Sure, 'cause we're here!" Finally! We had just flown from England all the way to Australia. then we had to drive two hours to get to our new house. I popped open the door before you could say "Unlock!" I ran up to the giant house we were parked in front of. It was HUGE!

"Come here, lets do a kid check!" Mum said as she rounded us up. We all knew the drill. We would line up according to age and size, in a horizontal line. Danny at the beginning and Michael at the end. Wait, lemme back up. I have six siblings. Danny and Lizzie are twin terrors, at four. At first glance they are cute, but wait till you live with them! Next came Emily. I always felt bad for her because she's the only one without a twin. She's eight, but if we were the same size, she could be MY twin. Then Serefina, who's my real twin. We look identical except her hair has a red tint to it and mine's plain brown. We are both thirteen. Next are Rosita and Michael, who are sixteen. I love Michael but Rosita's a pain. The only thing we share is mutual hatred. Mum did a quick head count and decided we were all here. She unlocked the door and we all fled inside to find our rooms. Mum already laid it out for us. Emily, Rosita, and Michael get their own rooms. Danny and Lizzie will share a room, and so will Serefina and I. But now we were deciding which rooms were who's. I was the fastest of all of us, so I quickly found the biggest room and claimed it. Rosita got the second biggest, Michael third, Emily fourth, and Danny and Lizzie got the smallest. But it doesn't really matter because they are the smallest anyway. Plus they got a playroom off their room. So it all works out. "Mum, I'm going exploring!" I called as I slammed the door to our new house shut. And that was when I met some unusual people.


	2. Rei and Sapphira

Rei's POV

" Hey Saph, who's that?"

"Who's who?" my best friend said jokingly. It was the first day of summer, and I was ready! Sapphira and I had already gone swimming, had a pool party, and had tried to fit ourselves into the baby swings at the local park (it failed). As we were getting ready for our water balloon fight, saw a girl walking down our street. I had never seen her before, and I know everyone in the whole neighbourhood. "That girl over there." I pointed to her. " Hey it's rude to point," Sapphira said, "But, your right. I have never seen her before. I think." I grinned.

"Only one way to find out!" I said as I threw a water balloon at her. "Hey, heads up!" I called. She turned and ducked. Wow, she has quick reflexes. The girl chuckled and walked over. "Uh hi, sorry about my friend. That's her way of saying hi," Sapphira said. I grinned.

"Oh it's fine. I needed that to wake me up," the girl said.

"My name's Sapphira," Saph said as she held out her hand. The girl shook it. "I'm Adrianna, but everyone just calls me Adri".

"Hey, I'm Rei!" I said, reaching for her hand. As soon as she touched me hand, I jerked back. "Psych!" I cried. Adrianna raised her eyebrows at me while Saph shook her head.

"Rei, that...wasn't funny," Saph said. I rolled my eyes. It was funny to me.

"Don't sweat it, I've seen worse pranks," Adri smiled. I looked at her curiously.

" I have six siblings," she explained. I whistled.

"Man, your life must be exciting! I'm an only child." I said. She laughed.

"Hectic is more like it!" Sapphira looked at me.

"Adri, we were about to have a water balloon fight. Would you like to join us?" Typical Sapphira. Just throw the water balloon at her, don't ask! Ari smiled.

"I'd love to! I just moved in today from England into that house, so I don't have any friends here." She pointed at the house next to mine.

"Cool! I live right next to you!" I exclaimed. Sapphira smiled.

"Well, I live in this house, right here. Mum let us have the fight on our driveway. But I'm only two doors down!" Adri beamed. I smiled as I threw the water balloon at her. Splash!


	3. Meet Braelynn

Braelynn's POV

I ran as fast as possible to Sapphira's house. I didn't want to miss their water fight! Rei had a water balloon sling-shot that I was aching to try out. I crossed onto their street, panting. I was not a runner! I would rather sing, like my mum. I was almost There when I saw Rei throw a water balloon at someone next to her. "HeySapphira!" I yelled. Instead of the soaked girl turning around, the girl closest to me did. "Oh hi Lynn!" she said, using the nickname my brother had given me when he couldn't pronounce Braelynn.

"You didn't start without me, did you?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Nope! We wouldn't start without you! Rei was just giving the new kid on the block a warm welcome!" "New kid?" I asked, bewildered. "I didn't see any moving trucks." The soaking wet girl came up.

"The moving trucks are coming tomorrow," she said. The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Adrianna, but you can call me Adri." I shook her hand. She had a very firm grasp. "I'm Braelynn, but most people call me Lynn."

"Or the weirdo singer," Rei chimed in. I pinched her side. "Did I say crazy," Rei asked, winching. "I meant awesome!" I shook my head.

"That's more like it."

"Can we pppllleeeeeeaaassee start the water fight?" Rei asked. I looked at Sapphira. She shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Rei laughed and threw one. Pretty soon, we were all engaged in an awesome water balloon fight. Rei gave me her water balloon sling-shot. I pulled the sling and let it fly! It was going down down down onto...a strange woman? I gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I squealed. She smiled.

"It's perfectly fine. Sapphira, your mom lives here, right?" Sapphira looked

scared. "Y-yes. Why?" The lady looked at us.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Adrianna's mother, and I'm an old friend of Emma's." Hmm...something was off here...her hand! Her hand was twisting in a circular motion and her face looked like she was concentrating. Sapphira didn't notice, apparently. She laughed and said,

"Yeah, I live here. Mum's inside." The lady smiled. "Thank you. My name is Cleo McCartney. Have fun girls, and Adrianna, come home by sundown." Adri smiled.

"Got it, mum." The lady thanked Sapphira again and went into the house.

"What was she doing with her hand?"

"Her hand? Oh, Mum's afraid of water. When it touches her, she freaks out, at least at home. In public she just makes the hand motion." Rei scrunched her face up.

"Afraid of water? My mum is too!" Sapphira laughed.

"Mrs. Bennett, afraid of water? I thought she could like, wrestle an alligator or something." Rei laughed.

"Wait, your mum's name is Mrs. Bennett? What's her first name?" Adrianna asked. Rei looked Adrianna weirdly.

"Uh, Rikki?" Adri gasped.

"My mum and your mum were best friends. Well, one of them. Her other two best friends were Bella Hartley and Emma Gilbert." Sapphira looked amazed.

"My mum is Emma, but her last name now is Dove." "And my mum is Bella Hartley, but now she's Bella Benjamen." I chimed in. Rei stifled a laugh.

"I still think the name's hilarious," she said. Adrianna looked astonished.

"That must be why Mum and Dad wanted to move back from England. To live near you guys and the fact that this is where they grew up." We all looked at each other. So many things you can find out when a new girl moves in.


	4. Neon Walls

Adrianna's POV

I sat on Rei's rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth as I took in her room. The walls were neon green and orange.

"Seriously, how do you sleep in here Rei?" I asked skeptically. She shrugged and laughed.

"I close my eyes. Duh," she said and Sapphira rolled her eyes.

"So what do you do for a hobby?" Braelynn said, coming over to sit on a beanbag chair.

"Umm...well...If reading counts, then I guess that. I used to do ice skating, but that didn't last very long." I said. My life honestly wasn't that exciting, besides all my siblings. "What do you guys do?" Braelynn smiled.

"Well, I sing, write songs, and perform in local musicals. I just got casted as the lead in Bye Bye Birdie last week."

"I play soccer and also am in art club at the community center." Rei chimed in. Sapphira shrugged.

"I don't do much. I'm on swim team, I help Ms. Jenkins down the street every other day with cleaning, cooking, and etc, and have a job at the community center as an assistant counselor 'cause my mom feels it's never too early to earn money-"

"And Sapphira manages to get straight A's in school while doing all this." Rei added for her.

"Sounds like you're busy." Sapphira looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure we can get you-" Someone knocked on Rei's door.

"Come in!" The door swung open and a man walked in.

"Your mum's made you grilled cheese, girls." Rei jumped off the bed and scurried downstairs.

"Her mom makes the best grilled cheese," Sapphira whispered to me. We ran down the stairs trying to keep up with Rei. I tumbled into the kitchen, straight into a woman.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. She chuckled.

"No worries...Cleo?" I looked at her confused, then noticed she was looking behind me. "Cleo?!" My mum was standing behind me.

"Surprise! We moved back to Australia!" My mum ran over to Rei's mum and hugged her. The women went into the other room to talk and Rei's dad followed.

"What do you think they're saying?" Braelynn asked. I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out!" Rei said, racing to the door and putting her ear against it. We all did the same.

"-Mako still around?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time still!"

"Did you tell your kid?"

"No, we wanted to wait until she's older." Rei scowled.

"Same."

"We should go to Mako later with Emma and Bella!"

"Definitely. Meet you here at six o'clock sound good?"

"See you then!" We scurried back to the table and started eating the sandwiches as my and Rei's mum's walked out. Oh my goodness, those sandwiches where good! We went back to Rei's room when we were done.

"So all our mum's are going to Mako, right?" Rei said excitedly.

"What's Mako?" I asked, feeling slightly out of the loop.

"It's an island surrounded by sharks."

"No way is my mom going there!"

"Apparently they all are," Rei said. "We should follow them!"

"No!"

"Are you crazy?"

"We'd get caught!"

"Just listen to me!" Rei said impatiently. "My dad has a boat we can use to get there. Come on, aren't you curious why all our mums would go to an island just to talk? It must be important!" I bit my lip, thinking. Braelynn pursed her lips and said, "I guess...but only if we take your dad's boat."

"Deal!"

"I guess I'll come," I said nervously. Rei looked at Sapphira.

"Come on Saph please? Pretty please? With cherries on top?" Rei pleaded. Sapphira scowled.

"Fine. But if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Yay!" Rei clapped. "So I'll meet you all here at five thirty." We all nodded.

We were going to Mako..


	5. It's Warm Outside, Adrianna

Rei's POV

I couldn't believe I actually convinced my friends to go to Mako! I was joking when I first suggested it, but they took it serious! It was too good an opportunity to give in. I pulled on my tennis shoes as the door rang. I heard my dad talking to someone and coming up the stairs. I squealed and hid behind the door. If my dad saw what I was wearing, he'd be suspicious...well I'm weird so maybe not. There was a knock on the door and Adrianna stepped into the room.

"Umm...Rei? Hello?" I popped out from behind the door, expecting her to scream. She simply turned around and said,

"Oh, there you are." I looked at her, exasperated. "Rei, you're forgetting I have six siblings. I've had that," she waved her hand at the door I had been hiding behind, "happen to me millions of times." I chuckled. Finally, a worthy opponent comes to town! That was when I saw what She had her long, dark brown hair in a tight bun (which I have no clue how she managed to do), and was wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and was carrying a giant fluffy jacket.

"Ummm...why are you wearing clothes for cold?" She stared at me, confused. "You realize that it's like, 28.3 degrees out (82°F). Adrianna's eyes widened.

"Oh. In England right now it's around 14 degrees (50° F). She folded the jacket up and laid it on the bed. She turned and took in MY appearance.

"Why are you wearing a ninja costume?" I grinned.

"Well, we are sneaking around like ninjas!" There was another knock on the door and Braelynn walked in. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. Her sandy blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and had on shorts and a t-shirt. She grabbed my brush and a tie.

"Hey Adrianna," she said, trying to tame my frizzy blonde hair. Nobody could get my hair to work except for Braelynn (and my mum). Lynn stepped back to admire her work and turned to Adrianna. "Hate to break it to you, but it's warm outside." Adrianna sighed.

"I know." The door opened and Sapphira came in. She looked at my outfit.

"I'm not going to even ask anymore." She had her wavy hair back in a headband and was wearing a jean skirt with leggings and a top. She was always the stylish one.

"Adrianna, you know it's-"

"Warm outside. I know."

"Alright people, let's get down to business. All our mums are going to be here any second. After they leave, we can sneak out of the house to my dad's boat-"

"Wait," Adrianna said. "How are they going to get to Mako without a boat? They might be using your dad's." Braelynn shook her head.

"Nah, I overheard mum say the guys are coming too. Everyone is going over in my dad's boat." I cheered.

"Well, now we don't have to sneak around my dad! So..." There was a clanging of the doorbell downstairs and I could hear Adrianna, Braelynn, Sapphira, and my mum having a reunion. I rolled my eyes.

"This might take a while." But even as I spoke that they left. I could hear my dad leave too. "Oh. Well then, now we wait to five minutes so they won't see us." I set an alarm for five minutes so we could talk.

Five minutes later, we scurried out the door and to the harbor. I untied my dad's boat and started the engine.

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" asked Adrianna. I looked back at her and saw her face was pale. She was scared.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been driving it since I was little. My dad taught me how." I said, waving my hand. She nodded and I called out," Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle." I took off toward Mako. Braelynn chuckled and watched the water below. We were nearing Mako when all a sudden, the engine slowed.

"What happened?" Adrianna asked.

"Ummm...I'm not sure." She stared at me with wide eyes.

"I know what happened, it's an easy fix. We just need to get it to shore. Someone will have to jump out and pull it to shore." Sapphira said calmly. I looked at her strange.

"As in, jump out into shark infested waters? No thanks."

"Oh. I forgot about that." We sat there for a minute when Braelynn jumped up.

"I've got it! The current is washing toward Mako. While we've been sitting here, the boat has already moved closer. We just need to wait for it to bring us to the beach!" We all cheered and then quickly remembered we were trying to sneak up on our parents. So we sat, talking, and waited for the current to bring us to shore.


	6. Unexpected Surprise

Adri's POV

I listened in rapt attention as the girls chattered and laughed quietly. I had only met them this morning, yet I felt like I had known them my whole life. Sapphira checked her watch.

"It's been a half hour. Let's hope our parents stay there for a while." I nodded in agreement as we (finally!) pulled up to shore. Rei hopped out onto the beach and tugged it to shore. We all scrambled out and stared at the trees surrounding the beach. Rei laughed nervously and looked sideways at me.

"Oh. Might have forgotten to mention that there are no paths and the island is teeming with random wildlife." I bit my lip. Braelynn sat on a rock and thought for a second.

"Well," she finally concluded, "we have no engine to get back so I guess we need to find our parents." Sapphire squared her shoulders and stared at the foliage. Rei took a tentive step into the leaves, batting away the branches.

"Let's go then. We're just wasting time standing here." She led the way through the trees, until we got to a river. She shot me a grin and kicked some water toward Sapphira. Instantly we heard a low hiss and Rei froze.

"Adri," she cautioned, voice low. "Don't. Move. No one. Move." I froze and heard another hiss. Out of the corner of the eye I saw Braelynn's eyes grow huge as she whimpered. I looked in the direction she was watching and immediately felt woozy. A huge snake was lying spread out right beside my feet.

"Aipysurus laevis," Rei whispered quietly. "Also known as golden sea snake." My eyes widened as well.

"Is it poisonous?" Sapphira whispered.

"Yes." I gulped.

"What do I do?!" I hissed urgently. I was very afraid of snakes and was dangerously close to passing out. The snake started slowly slithering away and my friends started backing away. I relaxed and did a very dangerous move. I turned around quickly and Braelynn screamed. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my leg, and immediately felt dizzy. "Did...did it...just..." Rei nodded, seeming frozen. Sapphira threw something at it that I couldn't quite make out as my vision blurred and I could hear it hiss and slither away. I got too dizzy and dropped to the ground.

"Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh." I could hear Sapphira start hyperventilating but I couldn't get the strength to reassure her I would be fine.

"Mum! Mum! Help! Someone! HELP!" I heard Rei screaming as I closed my eyes to try to block out all the sound. Why couldn't they just let me sleep? I thought angrily. There were muffled sounds and then a voice broke through.

"Adri. We are going to go get some help and find our parents. Don't go anywhere." My eyes flew open and I grabbed Rei's arm.

"Don't leave me!" I pleaded, desperate not to be left alone. There were some more muffled voices that I couldn't make our since my hearing was fuzzy and Braelynn came over to me.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm staying with you until they find help." I nodded and shut my eyes. Braelynn shook me slightly. "Don't go to sleep Adrianna. It might make it worse." The threat in that statement made me cling to consciousness.

"Okay. Okay. Okay," I muttered to myself. Braelynn sang softly and I found myself entranced by the lyrics.

" _Out from the shore, the island of moon._

 _As the hope rises, we'll be there soon._

 _Dance of the moon mermaids,_

 _Dance of their summer song._

 _Dance where you'll be be happy,_

 _Dance where you'll belong."_

I struggled to get the words out.

"What...what song...is that?" I asked, blinking slowly. Braelynn looked down from where she was kneeling next to me in surprise.

"Uh, an old song my mum used to sing to me." I nodded slowly.

"Mine...too." She looked at me in surprise.

"Must have been a song from when they were younger." I silently agreed. There were shouts coming nearer to us.

"Adri!? Lynn?! Where are you?!" I tried shouting to them but all that came out was a whisper. Braelynn took care of that for me.

"Over here!" she shouted, yelling the alphabet so they could find her by her voice. I saw my mum's blurry face come into view.

"Adri?! Adri are you okay?!" she yelled frantically. I managed a feeble thumbs up and she calmed down slightly. I could hear the other parents join us shortly.

"-no time to boat over."

"We could-"

"-humans do that speed-"

I heard bits and pieces but by the look on Braelynn's face, it wasn't making any sense to her either. Eventually my mom picked me up and I hung there limply, trying to get the feeling back into my body. I floated out of consciousness and vaguely woke up when I was put in water. I looked up at my mum to find myself looking at Braelynn's mum. I saw tails on everyone, but everything was blurry so I figured it was the venom making me hallucinate. I felt like I was going super fast, faster than any airplane or boat could go. And that was the last thing I was conscious of.


End file.
